Summer In Europe
by trisha.218
Summary: Its the last day of school and everyone's getting ready for Hannah's European tour. There will be some new characters, and some recurring characters. A continuation to 'My Best Friend's Ex' Lackson/Loliver/Jiley/Moliver!
1. New European Tour

_**The first chapter of my newest story! Well, actually, it's a continuation of 'My Best Friend's Ex'. Hope you all like my trailer. Its called 'Hannah Montana Fanfic Trailer-Summer In Europe' If you hadn't seen it yet, my username is sugarblonde1059. I've uploaded the longer version so if you haven't seen it, it should be there if you search for my videos. After a few tries I finally got it right:P I'm also gonna introduce some new characters so whoever wants to be in my story, post a review saying what character you want. P.S. I'll choose the name and his/her personal features.**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

It was the last day of school. The day everyone's been looking foreward to all year long. Lilly was just cleaning out her locker while talking to Oliver when she heard Miley's voice right behind her.

"Hey guys. So, you ready for Europe?"

Lilly nodded "For sure. I'm so excited. I mean, last time I couldn't go because I had the flu."

"Ya, and you're the reason why I didn't go either. Why did you have to get me sick too?" Oliver gave Lilly a evil glare.

"Well, what matters now is that my two best friends are going to Europe with me." Miley smiled.

Lilly nodded "This summer is gonna be awesome because..." she started dancing "...we're going to England, we're going to France, we're going to Italy and Rome." Lilly nudged Oliver.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Oh. Anyway, I know that you have a party in France, and technically, only Hannah was invited, but do you think you can get us in?"

"Well..." Began Miley.

"You know what, it was all her idea." interrupted Oliver.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," continued Miley "I think I can make that arrangement if I talk to the party planner herself. But you're lucky I'm being so nice about it this time. Last time I couldn't bring any guests."

Lilly jumped "Eep. Thanks Miley. You know, I heard that it was supposed to be the celebrity party of the year. "

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley entered the kitchen doing the Europe dance "Europe, Europe, Europe. We're all going to Europe." She does that dance everytime she's going somewhere out of the country.

Mr. Stewart looked up "Um, don't you have a date tonight? You didn't forget right? A deal's a deal, no matter how evil the person is."

Miley took a plate. Suddenly, she changed her mood from 'happy' to 'sad'. She just remembered about the date. "Don't remind me."

Robby Ray gave Miley the steak right off the grill. "Well, at least you did it to help Lilly."

Jackson entered the kitchen with a wide grin. "And here she is." He put his arm around Miley. "You know, I never thought you were Rico's type."

Miley pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Oh, don't act like you weren't there. You know exactly why I had to agree to it."

The doorbell rang and they saw Rico on the other side of the door. Miley rolled her eyes. "Speak of the miniature devil."

Jackson opened the door. "Perfect timing. Miley was just telling us how much fun she is going to have on your date."

Rico raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Ready to go toots?" He went to Miley and stood right beside her.

Miley got up from her chair. "Fine. Lets get this over with."

"Have fun. Hope things work out between you two lovebirds." Jackson called out.

Miley turned around and mouthed a _you're so dead_ to Jackson. Rico closed the door when Miley exited.

"You know, if she hadn't accepted in the first place, Lilly would still be with Lucas." said Mr. Stewart while he was salting his steak.

"Ya you've got a point there. But its just too funny. Her and Rico?" Jackson picked at his steak "But I also have a date with Lilly in ten minutes." He was making sure that he didn't have any stains on his shirt and then continued eating.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Lilly was about to walk to Miley's room when she noticed Jackson still sleeping. She got an evil look on her face and decided to go in his room. She tiptoed towards Jackson and yelled in his ear "Jackson!"

Jackson was startled by the sudden outburst, which made him fall off his bed.

Lilly laughed "Morning, sleepy."

Jackson started to rub his eyes "Jeez Lilly, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well, at least you're up. So are you almost done packing?"

"I'm almost done. Europe's gonna be awesome." Jackson got up from the floor.

"Definitely. And anyway, I had I great time with you yesterday. Who knew that you know where to have the perfect first date?"

Jackson walked to Lilly and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you've enjoyed our date." He leaned towards Lilly and Lilly leaned towards him until Miley interrupted their moment.

"Lilly! There you are! I was looking for you." Miley came in the room and held her nose so she doesn't inhale any Jackson fumes. She couldn't believe that Lilly didn't even need a noseplug. "C'mon, I've got the perfect outfit for the concert and I want to know what you think about it."

Miley grabbed Lilly's arm and led her out of the room. Lilly looked back and Jackson waved.

Lilly was in Hannah's dressing room waiting for her to pick out an outfit.

"So, what do you think?" Miley was showing her a nice orange shirt with a funky design: it had a red hypnotic design on it. She also had her favourite designer jeans too.

Lilly put her hand on her chin "I like it."

Miley started to read the words on Lilly's shirt that said 'This shirt's awesome because it has words on it' Miley poined at her shirt "Haha. I like that one. Nice. Hey, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed that right?"

"I wouldn't mind. Not unless I can borrow some of your clothes for Europe?" Lilly smiled.

Miley was searching through her shoe collection. "Fine."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilly, Jackson, Oliver and Miley were all sitting on the couch. "Argh. How long do we have to wait?" started Lilly.

"Not that long. After the concert, we're off to Europe." said Miley.

Mr. Stewart came in. "Okay, everyone's got everything right?"

"I think so." Jackson answered.

"Okay, lets go. We've got a long drive ahead of us if we wanna get to that concert."

_**The new chapter coming soon! Please review and tell me whether you wanna be a character in this story or not. I'll give you a character based on what kind of personality you want your character to have. Just post it on your review! I'm looking forward to write about your characters! I might not update that fast, cuz I've gotta do an essay and study for a test.**_


	2. Concerts, Crushes, and Jealousy

_**I was really busy this week, but here's the second chapter. Again, if you want to be a character, post a review. But before I start, lemme say that I just came back from the Hannah Montana Movie and I loved it! They might even have a fourth season of the show, which I'm hoping for. Lemme just say this as a spoiler (haha don't hate me), by the end of the movie, she is still both Hannah AND Miley. I'm also eating a chocolate bunny (just felt the need to say that lol) HAPPY EASTER!**_

_**As always, R and R!**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

There were hundreds of fans outside the limo hoping to get an autograph from Hannah. It was crazy. Robby Ray stepped out first along with Hannah who waved at her fans. Mike, Lola and Jackson were right behind her. Jackson put his arm around Lola when she pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" hissed Lola.

Jackson frowned. "What did I do?"

Lola came closer and whispered in his ear. "You're dating Lilly, not Lola. Do you realize how many photographers are here?"

"Right, sorry."

Jackson and Lola bumped into Mike. Something was distracting him. Mike looked back "Sorry I…had something on my mind."

Lola looked at Jackson and raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly why Mike was so 'distracted'.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah fixed up her wig and grabbed her mic.

She turned to Lola, Mike and Jackson. "Okay. Wish me luck."

Lola looked behind the door. "Hey, where's your dad?"

"He went to the coffee shop down the street. He'll be back in a hour."

"Well, good luck." said Mike.

Hannah smiled and then went onstage.

Jackson and Lola both turned around, smiling at him.

Mike looked behind his shoulder and then looked at both of them. He took a few steps back. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Lola nudged him. "You know why."

"No, I don't." replied Mike.

"You totally like her." smiled Lola.

Jackson walked up to him "It's so obvious."

Oliver looked at both of them. "Who do I like?"

Lola hit him on the shoulder.

Mike gasped and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ouch. I'm not a punch bag you know."

Lola walked closer and pointed at him. "You like" She then pointed at the Hannah poster right beside him. "her."

"What? Okay, yeah I like her as friend. _Only._"

Lola sighed "Fine. Deny it, but we know that you like her."

Lola took Jackson's hand and ran towards the curtains to see Hannah perform _Rockstar_.

_**I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car **_

**_I might even be a rock star  
If you only knew the real me  
I might even be a rock star  
I'm telling you that we are meant to be_**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah looked at her left and saw Lola waving. She smiled and then picked up her mic again. "Keep on listening and I'll see you when I get back from my European tour! Thank you and good night everybody! " She ran off stage with excitement.

"Hey Lola." Hannah looked around. "Where's Jackson and Oliver?"

Lola looked at her right and saw that Jackson wasn't there. She then saw both of them stuffing their faces with doughnuts on the other side of the room. "There they are."

Hannah crossed her arms. "Sometimes I wonder why you even date him." She turned her head. "Lola?" She noticed that Lola was on the other side of the room, already having a doughnut eating contest with Mike and Jackson.

Hannah rolled her eyes and ran towards the table where they were having their 'doughnut contest'. "You guys are gross."

Lola, Jackson and Mike had doughnut powder all over their faces.

"Hannah!" Traci ran towards her and they gave each other air kisses. "So, are you going to Mariah Carrey's party?"

"Totally." She looked back and faced Traci again. "Um, can I bring some friends?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a private party," said Traci, with her nasally voice. "but, maybe I can arrange something."

Hannah gave her two thumbs up "Awesome."

Lola turned around, having the widest grin, with those doughnut pieces stuck between her teeth. She started dancing around in excitement after eavesdropping on their conversation.

Traci had a weird look on her face. "Please don't tell me you're bringing _her_."

"Come on Traci. You've gotta let her in" pleaded Hannah.

Traci put her hands on her hips. "Okay, fine. But make sure she doesn't go near any of the celebrities."

"You can count on that." nodded Hannah.

Traci saw Jackson and smiled. "Excuse me for a second." She went to where Mike and Jackson were at.

"Hey guys." Traci greeted. She turned to Jackson. "So, looks like that I'll see you at the party."

Lola stopped dancing and noticed Traci flirting with Jackson, which made her jealous. She cut between them. "Back off shortie. He's taken."

Oliver was enjoying this drama, while eating his doughnuts.

Traci looked at Lola, then at Jackson. "So you two are together?"

Lola gave her a dirty look. "You better believe we are."

Hannah interrupted them "Um, Lola. We gotta go." She grabbed onto Lola's arm and looked at Jackson and Mike. "You two too. Later Traci."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley took off her wig after she closed the limo door. She looked at Lilly and Jackson.

"Sheesh. Are you gonna be like one of those lovey-dovey couples?"

"We're having a staring contest." said Lilly, holding her red wig that she just took off.

Miley turned to Oliver. "I can NEVER get used to this."

Robby Ray turned to Miley "Sure you will. You won't like it, but you will get used to it." The limo stopped and they were at the airport. "Well, we're here. Thanks for driving us Maurice." He opened the limo door and then went to open the trunk to get the suitcases. They all entered the airport with their suitcases and then proceeded to the small line. They all showed their tickets and passports to get on their flight.

Lilly nudged Miley. "I know I said this a million times, but this summer is gonna be AWESOME."

Miley smiled. "I know. I'm excited too. You're gonna love Europe. It's beautiful."

**_Sorry, I noticed a mistake and I deleted this chapter..and then I entered the improved version. I'll try not to do this too much in the future. Sometimes I strive for perfection too much. Anyway, I'll be starting the third chapter soon. I'm just waiting for more reviews. You know, I seem to have more alerts than reviews. Make sure you review! And I need more characters so please post a review if you want to be one. So far, I have only one. And don't worry, your character is coming soon. Just keep reading. This will probably be my lonegest story yet, so stay tuned. And please review my trailer! Remember, more reviews=a happier me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to watch South Park. I'll be waiting for those reviews!=D *Jets off*_**


	3. Proceed with Caution

_**Here is the third chapter. I'm gonna write about your characters soon (once I get more entries), maybe in the next chapter or so. Also, in the next few chapters, there will be some recurring characters (which are mentioned in the description) I'll give you a hint: look at my trailer—search under **__**Hannah Montana Fanfic Trailer**__** and you should see it in the middle of the first page (it would b awesome if u commented on my video) lol the name of the chapter just came to me btw. Enjoy!  
**__**  
Update: I've decided to add 1 more pairing to this story, which will make it more intersting**_

_**R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Miley looked out the window to see the beautiful view. They were about 30 000 feet in the air. Right beside her sat Oliver. He was already asleep-with his head on her shoulder (without even knowing it, of course :P) As soon as she noticed this, all she can do was smile and look out the window once more. When Lilly noticed this, she nudged Jackson. Jackson was playing Super Mario Bros. on his new DS when he looked up.

Lilly pointed at Oliver. "Looks like lover boy seems to be enjoying himself."

Jackson laughed a bit. "It looks like Miley doesn't seem to mind."

Lilly tilted her head a bit. "You know, ever since she had gone 'out' with Rico, Oliver started to act more cautious towards her."

Jackson poked at the touch screen of the DS and continued with his game. "Ya, sure. I can't be bothered right now. I've got flames to dodge and a dragon to beat."

Lilly looked at the game. "You know, princess peach kinda reminds me of this cute blonde who happens to be dating a hot senior. Well, techically he was a junior, but next year he'll be a senior." She put her arm around Jackson's arm.

He quickly looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You have _another _boyfriend?"

Lilly's smile faded. Jackson saw Lilly's expression, which made him laugh again.

She hit his shoulder. "You did that on purpose." she said, giggling.

After five minutes, Miley turned around carefully "Dad?"

Robby Ray turned to his daughter.

"Can I have my pillow?"

He looked in one of the bags, took out a hello kitty pillow and handed it to her. "Here ya go, bud."

She took the pillow and put it on the chair to make sure it was under her head. "Thanks dad."

Lilly put her head on Jackson's shoulder. "I am so bored. It's one in the morning and I'm still not tired."

He put his arm around Lilly. "I think I can fix that. Now, come here babe."

Lilly smiled and leaned closer. Jackson leaned even closer until he heard someone right behind him. They both turned around.

"Would you want something to drink?" said one of the flight attendants.

"No thanks." sighed Lilly.

Jackson sank into his chair. "I don't want any, either."

"Okay then." nodded the flight attendant, walking away.

Lilly checked to make sure that she was gone. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Or at least try to."

Jackson sat up. "Ya, I guess I will too."

Lilly gave him a small peak on the cheek. "Well, good night then."

Jackson closed his eyes, and trying to get comfortable in his seat. "Night."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley woke up, noticing that the plane was on the runway. _Perfect timing_. She turned to her left. "Oliver. Wake up-we're here."

"Just one more hour, mom." said Oliver, still thinking he's at home.

"Dang it, Oliver. I'm not your mom. Wake up."

"Huh?" He looked around, completely forgetting that he was on a plane. "Oh, sorry. I thought I was back at home."

Miley pointed towards the window. "I'm saying that we're here." Miley got up to get her suitcase.

Lilly and Jackson were still sleeping--snoring, actually. Lilly had her head on Jackson's shoulder and Jackson had his head on Lilly's head.

"Wake up, lovebirds." Miley said while carrying her suitcase.

Jackson woke up first. "Huh? What? Are we here?"

"Ya, we're here. Lilly?" She shook Lilly's shoulder a bit. "Lillian?"

Lilly opened her eyes. "Are we here?"

Oliver tripped over his suitcase when he crashed into Miley. They both fell on the floor, causing people in front of them to fall down, also.

Miley got up "Sweet nibblets." she felt her head. "Ow." She held out her hand to help Oliver get up.

Oliver took her hand and got up. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

Miley laughed a bit. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Robby Ray walked beside Miley. "You alright, bud?"

Miley smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He turned to Oliver "You alright too?"

Oliver nodded "Ya."

Robby Ray handed Miley and Oliver their bags. "Okay then, moving on."

Lilly reached for her bags and Jackson finally got up, reaching for his luggage, too.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley and Lilly were the first ones out of the plane.

Lilly smiled. "Wow. I've never been to France. Ooh, and there's the Eifel tower!"

Jackson, Oliver, and Robby Ray came from the plane moments later.

Oliver dropped his suitcase. "Finally" he looked at Miley and Lilly. "Couldn't you at least help me with these bags for once?"

Miley looked at how big Oliver's suitcase was. It did look pretty heavy to carry. She looked up. "No thanks."

Lilly got her wallet out. "So, where are staying?"

Miley looked at her dad, expecting him to know the answer.

"We're staying at the Hotel du Louvre." said Robby Ray.

Miley turned to Lilly. "Perfect. That's the exact same hotel I stayed at last time."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't rub it in."

_**Yup, shorter chapter. I'll try to have more updates. Any new characters? I've got 2 so far. I'm also gonna be a character in this story so I'll let you know which one is me. Wow, this is gonna be fun. Please review! I'm on my knees. Nah, I'm not that desperate but still, please review. Again, there are more favourites and alerts than reviews. I need more comments.=) Things are gonna get more interesting from here on**_


	4. Smokin' Oken

_**First of all, I wanna say thank you to everyone for leaving a review! You all have been so supportive:) And another thing, I might not update that fast for some chapters cuz I'm working on my other fic-it's a crossover this time. The title of the fic is **__**Matchmaking Game**__**. It's a combination of LWD/HM (crazy mix, I know), but it's also a combo of Dasey, Lackson, and Moliver in one story. Okay, now here's the fourth chapter! This is my longest chapter yet:)**_

_**Plz R & R=)**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Lilly's jaw dropped when she entered the hotel "Holy fudge!"

Miley reached out her arm, as if she was presenting something, and turned around "So what do you think?"

Lilly was speechless. She's never been in a five star hotel before.

Oliver looked around "Niiice."

Miley looked at her watch "Well, we've gotta get ready if we wanna make it to the concert. This may seem like a vacation, but it can be really tiring."

"Well, let's go. We're in suite 410-which is upstairs." said Robby Ray, heading to the stairs. Miley and Oliver followed, leaving Lilly and Jackson behind. It wasn't until soon after that they had noticed the rest have gone without them, so they quickly made their way upstairs.

"Wow." Lilly looked around the room as soon as Miley opened the door to the suite.

"I know. And the best part…" Miley walked over to the corner of the room. "…your very own mini fridge!"

Oliver gasped "No freakin' way!"

Miley smiled "Well, glad y'all like it, but we've really gotta get ready for the concert!"

Oliver closed the mini fridge and turned around. "Right. Anyway, is the party today?"

"Uh…ya. Which is why our first stop was France." nodded Miley.

Miley and Lilly were putting on their finishing touches for the concert. Miley was choosing the perfect set of earrings to match her yellow and green outfit. Lilly was brushing her pink wig, while humming to herself.

Lilly grabbed the black necklace from her dresser, matching her blue and black outfit . Lilly put on her lipstick, looking in the mirror. "Perfect."

There was a knock on the door. Miley double checked in the mirror, before answering the door.

Oliver was standing at the door. "Hey Miley. Hey Lilly. I was just checking to see if you two are ready." he walked in the room.

"Ya, we're ready." Lilly answered, putting on her pink wig and walking out the door along with Oliver and Miley.

"This is awesome!" yelled Lola as she peaked out of the sunroof of the limo. "The warm breeze, all the lights at night, this is perfect." she raised her arms up. "Woooo!"

"Lilly, this isn't the first time you've been in a limo, you can sit down like the rest of us." commented Miley.

Lola looked down "I haven't been inside of a limo _in France._"

Miley grabbed her green purse. "Well, you have to come down sooner or later. Mostly because we're here."

Lola noticed the huge crowd in front of her. She raised her arms up once more "Presenting…HANNAH MONTANA!" Lola was so worked up because of the five cans of coke she had drank before…and because of the concert, but it was the cokes that made her hyper. She then sank back to her seat. Miley put on her Hannah wig and opened the door. They heard the crowd going wild.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know" Hannah took a sip of her Seven Up. "You seemed even more hyper then usual in the limo ride. What exactly did you have?"

"Five cans of coke can really make a difference." Lola drank the last bit of her C Plus "I am so pumped for this party."

"Wow. You really need to stop drinking so much coke." she gave her Seven Up to Lola.

"Be back later." she ran on stage and started off singing 'The Good Life'

"Hey Lilly."

Lola turned around and saw Jackson drinking a big bottle of Pepsi. "Hey Jackson. Have you seen Oliver?"

"Ya. He's right over there." he said, pointing to Oliver.

Lola crossed her arms and smiled. "I think we should tell him."

Jackson swallowed his Pepsi. "Okay, but this better work."

Mike was eating a bagel when Lola and Jackson stood beside him.

"Hey Oliver." Lola put her arm around his shoulder. "You know, I think this is going to be a really good summer for you. All the bagels you can eat, travelling around Europe, crushing on Miley." she said the last part with a whisper.

Mike turned around and looked at her strangely "What are you talking about?"

"Come on dude, we all know." said Jackson.

Mike looked back and forth between Lola and Jackson. "Huh?"

"You…like…Miley." Lola said, slowly.

Mike sighed "Fine. I admit it. I think I might like her a little bit."

"Or a lot." said Lola.

"The thing is, no matter how many times I deny it, I just can't hide it." Mike leaned against the wall.

Lola smiled even more. "You know what you can do? Tell her how you feel."

Mike nodded "Well, what if she doesn't like me back? Do you know how awkward it would be?"

"But she does like you back!" Lola said, practically yelling.

"She does? Wait, how do you know?"

"Hm, let's see. She didn't mind when you were sleeping on her shoulder, she didn't make any remark about you being a doughnut when you crashed into her. That only leads to one thing." Lola walked closer. "She likes you back."

Mike scratched his 'beard' "You think?"

"Definitely. I think you should tell her." nodded Lola.

"Hey guys! What y'all talking about?"

Lola, Jackson and Mike all turned around.

"Um, we're talking about the party…and how excited we all are." said Jackson.

Hannah nodded "Rrright. Well then, let's go to the party."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah and Lola were the first ones though the door. They both looked to their right. "Wow, talk about a French Hollywood party. This is amazing."

"Yup. I never could get enough of this when I was on my last European tour." said Hannah.

"Miley, Lilly?"

Hannah's eyes grew wide. She was wondering whether her wig was on, so she felt her head. The wig was still on, but maybe, someone else knew her secret?

"Jake! Hey! What's up?" jumped Lola. She gave him a short hug.

Hannah turned around. "Jake!" she also gave him a hug.

"Its good to see you both. So, I hear that you have another European tour." mentioned Jake.

"Ya. I always like coming back here."

Hannah and Jake walked through the crowd, leaving Lola behind.

"Hey! You forgot something!" Lola waved, trying to get Hannah's attention.

Jackson and Mike finally came through the door. "Hey Lilly. Where's Miley?" asked Mike.

Lola pointed towards the crowd, where they disappeared to. "I dunno. She went somewhere in the crowd, leaving me behind." she turned to Mike. "You know, you really should tell her how you feel before its too late," Lola looked to see if there was any sign of Hannah. "and you better hurry." she gave Mike a little push.

Mike turned around "I can't do it."

"C'mon. I'm sure Smokin' Oken can do it. Isn't that right?" she turned to Jackson.

Jackson wondered why Lola was looking at him, when he finally caught on "Oh…yeah, that's right."

"And think of everything I've told you. Miley likes you back." Lola nodded and smiled.

"Well..." Mike crossed his arms. "...ya, I guess I should. Sooner is better than later, right?" Mike swallowed, nervously. "Wish me luck."

Lola and Jackson gave him thumbs up before he left.

Jackson turned to her "Do you think he'll pull through it?"

"Well, honestly, I think he's gonna chicken out, but he's got enough pep talk to go with it." Lola turned to him. "Eep. This is so exciting."

Mike was looking for any sign of Hannah, but there was no luck. He looked up and saw her talking to Jake. _Now all I have to do is talk to her privately and finally tell her how I feel._ Suddenly, out of the blue, he saw Hannah kissing Jake. Oliver's jaw dropped _Wh-what? That wasn't supposed to happen!_

_**Aww, poor Ollie:( Don't you just wanna hug him sometimes? I know I do;) Anyway, your characters are coming very soon. Just be patient. I have so much planned for the next few chapters, just give me a little motivation by clicking the green/white button. Just put your cursor on the review button and click…and leave a quick message. I really wanna see those reviews!**_


	5. Stay Cool

_**One and a half more months till summer vacation=) I can't wait. Most importantly, I graduate this year and I have my prom to look forward to. Since this is still taking place at the party, your characters will come in the next few chapters. Don't worry, there will be A LOT of chapters so your time will come:P And when I introduce them, I'll let you know. Who else wants to be a character? Anyone? The chapter is a reference to 'Stay Cool' by Flight of the Conchords. You'll see why its called this in the second half of the chapter.**_

_**Just a warning, but this chapter gets a little more T rated, well not really. Who knows? Maybe the story will get a little more T rated, or PG rated, as they call it on T. V. **_

_**Here's the fifth chapter.**_

_**Please R & R**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Jackson and Lola were next to the speakers, both drinking their beverages.

Lola looked at Jackson. "Hey, wanna go somewhere more private since Oliver is gone?" she said loudly so that he could hear her.

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Definitely."

Lola took Jackson's hand and led him through the dance floor. Jackson took a drink of his Pepsi and headed to the elevator.

Lola turned to him "So where do you wanna go?"

Jackson shrugged "I dunno. Wherever."

"Hm, how about the third floor?" she pressed the button that said F3. Lola took another drink. "Mmm. So good. I can drink this stuff all night!"

Jackson looked at her, with a concerned look. "Um, Lilly, are you sure you should be drinking so much of that stuff? What is it? 7 up? Pepsi?"

Lola nodded "Ya. Sure. Whatever you say."

The elevator door opened. Lola pointed towards the window. "Oh my gosh, look! The view is so beautiful up here!!"

Jackson looked to his side "Yeah. I guess so. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, I'm totally fine. Never been better." she took another sip.

The music was so loud downstairs, that they can even hear it two floors away. The song that came on was Love story by Taylor Swift.

Jackson walked closer to Lola. "Care to dance?" he reached out his arm to her.

She nodded and then took his hand. "I would love to."

They danced for a while until Lola made the first move and kissed him. He then kissed her back shortly after. Lola stroked his hair and deepened the kiss. Jackson suddenly pulled away.

Lola frowned "What? I'm not a good kisser?" she turned around "I knew it!"

"No, it's not that." Jackson cleared his throat. "What exactly have you been drinking?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that."

Jackson took the drink from Lola. "Um, how much exactly?"

"What? Something wrong?"

"Um, kinda." He looked up. "Lilly, you're not supposed to be drinking this stuff at 15."

Lola took the drink from him. "It's just a bit of beer."

Jackson turned around to make sure that no one was here. "Are you kidding? If my dad knew about this, he would flip. And besides, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do." he looked up "I care about you too much."

Lola smiled. "That's the nicest thing any guy has ever said to me." She went to the garbage can and looked away, holding her drink. It took her half a minute to finally let go. She frowned and nodded "That was one of the hardest things I've ever done," she turned around and smiled. "but I did it for you, so it's worth it." Lola walked up to Jackson and kissed him again.

Their kiss grew more passionate and Jackson lifted her up from the ground. Lola pulled away this time. She didn't look too good.

"Lilly, you okay?"

Lola put her hand on her forehead "I think I drank a little too much." she squinted her eyes "Can you stop spinning for a sec?"

"I think you need to lie down."

Lola walked backwards a few steps "It's nothing. Really. I think I just have to…" she tripped over something and fell backwards. Luckily, Jackson was there to keep her from falling.

Lola was about an inch from the ground. "Thanks."

"Glad I can help." Jackson helped her up.

Lola pointed to the corner of the room. "I think I should just sit down."

Jackson put his arm around Lola's shoulder. They both sat on the floor.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Lola smiled "You really are a sweet guy." she messed up his hair a bit.

"Thanks."

Lola looked at her watch "I wonder what Miley and Oliver are doing?"

Jackson shrugged "He probably told her how he felt and Miley ran away screaming in terror."

Lola opened her mouth and hit him on the shoulder. She nodded "I'm sure everything went fine. They're probably dancing and having a great time. Talk about a happily ever after."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson looked at his watch. It has been about an hour since they came up here. Lola was sleeping, with her head on his shoulder while Jackson looked at the ceiling, counting the tiles. Lola's phone rang, so he opened her purse and answered it.

"Where are you guys?" started Jackson.

"Oh, we're at the restaurant across the street. Is Lilly with you?" Miley asked.

"Ya, she's with me."

"Okay, meet us in the restaurant ASAP."

"Is that the one with the big lobster sign in front?"

"Ya. Just tell Lilly, okay?"

"Mhm." He hung up.

"Lilly…Lilly…Look its Orlando Bloom!"

"What? Where?" Lola got up immediately and started to look from corner to corner.

"We're going to the restaurant across the street." he said.

"The one with the big lobster?" she asked.

"Ya, that one." he took her hand "Let's go."

Lola huddled next to Jackson "Aww. You're so sweet. Going to a fancy restaurant in France. You do know exactly where to have the perfect date."

"Um, we're actually meeting Miley there."

"Oh." her smile turned into a frown.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So why exactly did you change before we came into the restaurant?" Hannah pointed her fork at Oliver.

"Well…" he smiled "…it's a long story." Oliver took a bite of his chocolate cake. "I was actually banned from coming here."

She gave him a weird look "But we were only in France for a few hours, how could you possibly…?"

"…Well, it's really…uh…" he looked around and pointed at his chocolate cake "Mmm. This cake is delicious. You know you should really try it."

Lola and Jackson both entered the restaurant.

"Hey guys." Lola greeted.

"Hey. Where were you all night?" Hannah took another bite of her lava cake.

"We were just…" Jackson looked at Lola then back at Hannah "…just hanging out."

"Ya. What he said." she pointed at Jackson "It's not like we went to the third floor and…"

Jackson covered Lola's mouth "So anyway, it looks like you're on a date." he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Hannah was playing with her food. "Ya, not really." she looked at Oliver who was shoving a big piece of cake in his mouth.

Lola poked Oliver "Say Oliver, can I talk to you?"

Oliver looked at her with some of the chocolate on his chin. He got up and followed Lola.

Lola crossed her arms. "Why are you dressed as Oliver? You're supposed to be disguised as Mike."

"Sorry. It's just that I kinda wanted to impress Miley." he looked at Hannah.

"You're already on a date with her, she already likes you!"

Oliver cleared his throat "Um, it's not me who she's on a date with."

"Then with who?"

Oliver pointed at the Jake, who just came after signing a few autographs.

Lola's eyes widened "But-you-and-her-and---what? When did this happen?"

"Right after you gave me the pep talk."

Lola frowned "Oliver…"

"What's with all the chatting? Come, sit." interrupted Hannah.

Lola and Oliver sat down.

"So Miley, how long are you staying in France?" Jake started.

Hannah looked at her plate "We're leaving tomorrow."

"So it's gonna be a busy summer for you then? I mean, I know how tiring it can be, being a celebrity can be hard." Jake turned to Lola and Jackson "So how long have you two been dating?"

"About two months." said Jackson.

"Mmmm. You know, you should really try the lobster. It's delicious." Jake pushed his plate, offering some of his lobster to Jackson, Lola and Oliver.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks Jake." Lola took the plate from him.

Oliver turned to Hannah "Um, Miley, isn't it time to go? We have to get to England by morning."

"Right. I totally forgot." Hannah smiled at Jake. "It's been great seeing you again." she kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm glad we bumped into each other tonight." Jake smiled.

Oliver faked a smile "You know, we've really got to go."

"Miley?" Lola tapped Hannah's shoulder.

"Ya just one sec." She finished her lava cake. "All done." she smiled.

Lola smiled and poked at the lobster tail. She then quickly shoved it in her mouth

Hannah, Lola, Jackson and Oliver all headed towards the door. Hannah looked back one last time and waved.

Jake waved back "Bye Miley" he said to himself. Jake couldn't help but smile. He was really glad he got to see his friends once again.

_**One of the longest chapters yet, I think. The ending was cute-but ooohh the jealousy! Review this chapter and then you'll make my day. And if you want to be a character, please post it on a review. Hmm, I think I'm gonna grab some chocolate cake after this.**_


	6. MAKEOVER!

_**So here's the sixth chapter=) Sorry it took FOREVER for me to update but I've been busy lately. Luckily I found some time to update cuz I know that some of you are waiting for the next chapter. I'll find some more time this summer with the next few chapters. LOL, I decided to make a little reference for this chapter-I was inspired (p.s. this chapter also shows how Hannah got her new look) And there's a new character-yup, I'm talking to you, musicnotes093=) Hope you like your character!**_

_**Oh and btw, you know the HM episode 'I Honestly Love You' which premiers on July 26, I think?-There's a Lackson moment which got me excited (it only shows pictures though) But look it up on youtube and you'll see what I mean!**_

_**Plus, there's a fourth season of HM coming in 2010**_

_**Now on with chapter 6!**_

_**As usual, please R & R (with a cherry on top:P)**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

"So Lilly, what do you think?" Miley was wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes and white pants.

Lilly was inspecting _Hannah's_ new look. "I like it!" she gave Miley two thumbs up.

"Great! Now with the wig…." Miley held her Hannah wig in front of the mirror.

Lilly looked out the window of the private jet and then back at Miley. "Oh, and why didn't we take the private jet earlier instead of waiting five hours for our flight to France?"

Miley turned around "Well, apparently, our private jet wasn't ready yet, so we had to wait five hours for our flight to France."

Jackson and Oliver both approached Miley and Lilly. Jackson put his arm around Lilly's shoulder and Oliver stood beside Miley.

"So…" Oliver looked from Jackson to Miley. Jackson gave Oliver a sign to keep on talking. "…what's everyone doing?"

"Well, Hannah's trying to figure out what new look suits her." replied Miley.

"Ya. What she said." said Lilly.

"Well, me and my girlfriend were planning on watching a movie, right?" Jackson was nodding slowly, making sure that Miley didn't see.

Lilly finally caught on. "Riiiight. Tonight's our…movie night, so I guess Oliver has to help you with your new wardrobe. Bye."

"…Um…Okay then…" Miley said, nervously.

Oliver shrugged "So..." he looked at the Hannah wig in Miley's hands. "You're planning on getting a new wig for your next concert?"

"Not a new wig, just a new look for it, and I don't have a lot of time."

"Well, I don't know how…" started Oliver.

"You're right." Miley walked in small circles. "Unless…." she turned around and walked closer to Oliver "…I can change the hair length. Ya, thanks for helping Oliver." she patted his shoulder.

"She definitely likes him." whispered Lilly. They both were hiding behind a chair, spying on Miley and Oliver.

Jackson turned to Lilly "Oh please. The last time you said that, she was on a date with her ex."

"Well, it gets sort of complicated, but sometimes she likes two different guys at the same time. She might still like Jake but she's known Oliver for like, ever. Have you seen the way she's been acting around him lately?" asked Lilly.

"Nope. Don't care. Play cupid all you want, just as long as I'm not involved."

"What? C'mon Jackson, please??" Lilly made a puppy dog face.

Jackson sat there in silence with his arms crossed and looking at Lilly. After a while, he started to talk "Okay, okay, fine, I'll help."

"Aww, thanks Jackson" she gave him a peck on the lips.

Jackson started smiling and blushing "Anytime. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we're here."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Lilly…Lilly!"

"Huh?"

"We're here. In England." Miley jumped.

"Oh." Lilly nudged Jackson "Jackson."

Jackson woke up right away seeing Lilly getting her suitcase "C'mon. We're here."

Oliver appeared next to Miley. "Hey. Are we going yet?"

"Ya." Miley looked around for a while "Has anyone seen my dad?"

"He told me to tell you to hurry up. He's waiting at the door." Oliver pointed towards the exit.

Miley, Oliver, Lilly and Jackson all headed to the exit.

Jackson was walking with Lilly, looking slightly confused "So, what you're saying is that we need to change his appearance before the outdoor concert? Why?"

Lilly sighed "Look, I know you're not good with playing 'cupid', but trust me. I know what I'm doing. So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should buy some nachos? Cuz I'm starving."

"MAKEOVER!" Lilly jumped and clapped her hands.

Miley jumped between Lilly and Jackson "Hey! Less yappy, more walky. Come on, we don't have all day." she ran to catch up with Oliver and Robby Ray.

"Pfft. Divas." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Uh, what's happening? Should I be scared?" Oliver was sitting on a chair with blindfolds on.

"Oh it's nothing. Now, stay here and I'll get the scissors." Lilly went to the counter and picked up the scissors.

"What?!" Oliver shrieked.

Jackson was in the other room of the hotel, watching TV.

"Um, Jackson? Why did I hear shrieking in the washroom a moment ago?" Robby asked, holding his coffee.

"Lilly's giving Oliver a makeover."

"DON'T HURT ME!" yelped Oliver.

"STAY STILL!"

Jackson nodded "Yup, everything seems to be alright."

Thirty minutes have passed and the door opened. Lilly looked back and forth. "Is Miley here?"

"She just went shoe shopping a moment ago."

"Okay. Perfect." Lilly cleared her throat. "Presenting the new and improved, yet somewhat more approachable, Oliver Oken!"

Oliver walked out of the bathroom. "Gee. Thanks for the intro."

Jackson shrugged "Well, at least she's honest."

Oliver's hair was slightly shorter and there were no split ends.

Lilly put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Wow. I think this is my most impressive work yet." Lilly walked around Oliver. "And his hair doesn't look like a helmet."

"Again, thanks." Oliver said sarcastically.

Jackson got up from the chair and looked at Lilly. "And it took you 30 minutes to cut an inch?"

"Hey!" Lilly hit Jackson on the shoulder. "I'm a brilliant hairdresser, but I need some time. Plus, I haven't exactly finished yet."

Oliver's eyes grew wide. "And what do you mean by that?"

Lilly approached Oliver so they were about a centimeter apart "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What? Oh please, don't."

"MAKEOVER!" jumped Lilly. She took Oliver's arm and opened the closet. "Hm…What to choose?" Lilly turned to Jackson. "Jackson, can I borrow that nice suit? You know, the one you wore for our date."

"Ya, sure."

"Now" she pointed at Oliver and gave him the suit "Put it on."

Oliver looked back "Ya, but…"

"Just do it!" Lilly pushed Oliver into the bathroom and shut the door. "And don't come out till your ready!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Can you see her?" Hannah was looking around the store for the person who organized the outdoor concert.

"Sorry Miles, but I can't see her anywhere." said Robby Ray.

"Hannah?"

"Huh?" Hannah turned around.

"OMG! It's really you! I am so psyched to see you." said the mysterious girl. She looked about 15, had blonde hair which was about shoulder length with brown highlights. "OMG! You're Robby Ray! My dad has every one of your CDs! Can I have your autograph?" She gave him a piece of paper. "Oh, and it's actually for my dad. If I can give him a signed autograph from you…" she said the next sentence in a whisper "…then he would totally forget about the laundry I didn't do."

"Sure. What's your dad's name?"

"Carter."

"Here you go." Robby gave the autograph to the girl.

"OMG! Thank you so much!"

"Okay…back to why we came here. So you're in charge of the concert?" asked Hannah.

"Well, my mom couldn't make it, so I had to cover for her. This is gonna be great!!" jumped the girl. "I'm Natalie." she held out her hand.

Hannah smiled "Nice to meet you, Natalie." she looked to her left and gasped "OMG! I sooo love these!" she looked up at the shopkeeper "Excuse me, but how much are these?"

"$52.99"

She looked at the white high heels "I'm so getting these."

"So Hannah, how is your summer going so far?" asked Natalie. She looked behing her shoulder "Wow. The crowd is going wild outside."

"Ya, well, since the shopkeeper found out I was supposed to meet you here, well actually it was supposed to be your mom, she had to keep everyone out so nothing gets broken. And yeah, it's going really good so far. How about yours?"

"It's so awesome not waking up at 6:30 in the morning to go to school for six hours. So, yeah, I guess I can say my summer's going great!"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oliver opened the washroom door, wearing the suit "Look, I don't know why I have to…." Oliver saw Lilly and Jackson making out on the couch. "…Eww, get a room."

Lilly and Jackson both turned around to see Oliver standing in front of them.

"Um, hi Oliver." Lilly looked embarrassed.

"What a day this has been. I'm forced to get a 'makeover' against my will, and then I walk in on two of my best friends making out on the couch." Oliver had a disgusted look on his face. "Yup, talk about an average day."

Jackson looked at his watch "Oh look at the time. We really should be getting to that concert."

Lilly turned around "Who has the room key?" she put her wig on.

"I do." Oliver waved the key.

"Okay, so is everything ready? Everyone knows what to do?" Natalie was holding a clipboard and writing something on it.

"I would have to think so." replied Hannah.

"Hannah!"

Lola, Oliver and Jackson were stopped by Natalie "Listen, you've gotta make this fast because Hannah has a concert in one minute."

"That's okay Natalie, they're friends of mine." smiled Hannah.

"Okay then." Before walking away, she whispered 'One minute' to Lola, Oliver and Jackson.

"Oliver! You should be dressed as Mike…." Hannah stopped herself all of a sudden.

"No one will notice…that much." Oliver said.

Hannah began smiling more and more each second "Wow Oliver….you look great."

"Compliments of Lola Lufnagle." Lola interrupted.

Jackson snickered a bit.

Oliver gave Lola a glare.

"Okay then, well, the concert is about to start, so you guys stay backstage." she smiled at Oliver and then went to perform 'Let's Get Crazy'.

Lola nudged Oliver "Did you see how she was looking at you?"

Jackson nodded "You know, I didn't think it was possible, but you did it."

"So, Oliver likes Hannah?" asked Natalie.

"Well…" Oliver was at a loss of words.

"No doubt about it." Lola continued.

"Aww, that's adorable." she turned to Oliver "You know, I can give you a few pointers, if you want. I've been helping people with this all the time. At school, they even called me 'cupid'….Well, some people did. So, how about it?"

"Okay, sure." Lola patted Oliver on the shoulder "He needs all the help he can get."

_**Wow, long chapter! Oh, and some of you may or may not know what my inspiration was for this chapter: 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' 'MAKEOVER!' **__**Yup, that was from Clone High…LOL. Now that makeover song is stuck in my head lmao. Again, hope you liked your character musicnotes093 and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh and btw, the drama is coming…ITS COMING!:P Please review!**_


	7. The Not So Perfect Date

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about my late, late, late update! I just started college and I'm really busy already. But now I'm here and updating the next chapter for you! Please R&R!**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Oliver was in the hotel room sitting on the couch, deep in thought. He thought about his feelings towards Miley, wondering why he never had the courage to tell her how he really felt. There was something in the way, but he couldn't figure it out. He fell flat on the couch, and started counting the tiles on the ceiling.

"Oliver!" Lola opened the door and entered his room, and put her hands on her hips.

"We were looking all over for you!" she looked around "Why did you come back here anyway?"

"Uh, n-nothing" Oliver stuttered. He got up from the couch and faced Lola.

She grabbed his hand "C'mon, everyone's looking for you." Lola took out her cell phone, flipped it open, and started dialing. She held the directly at her ear and began to talk "Hey, Miley. Ya, I found him. I told you he went back to the hotel…..ya….we're coming soon. Okay, bye." She flipped her phone shut and put in her pocket.

"Why didn't you tell us you were heading back here?" Lola asked.

"Sorry, I forgot. I have a lot on my mind." replied Oliver.

"Ya, ya whatever. Look, you have a date in five minutes, and I don't want you to miss it."

Oliver stopped suddenly after hearing the word 'date'.

"What?! What did you do?!?!?!" he shrieked in a sort of high piched voice.

Lola jumped slightly. She didn't know he would freak out like this…at all. "Chill Oliver, we've worked really hard on putting this together, so you better be on board with this. You'll be having a dinner date with Miley at Le Caprice, and that'll give you a chance to tell her how you feel."

"But that's…" Oliver started.

"…A brilliant idea? I know." She took out some cologne from a nearby draw and sprayed it on Oliver. Lola ignored Oliver's constant coughing, due to the cologne. "There you go. All ready. Now let's go."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hannah looked at her watch. "Where are they?" She got up from the chair and fixed her hair. "How do I look?"

Natalie sighed, "That's the tenth time you've asked me that in the last five minutes, and you look fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, sorry." She looked around a bit. "I dunno…I guess I'm a little nervous."

Just then, a little girl and her mom approached them.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but my daughter is a huge fan, and would like your autograph, if you don't mind." said the mom.

"Sure. I don't mind." The girl gave her a pen an her special autograph book. "Whats your name sweetie?" Hannah asked.

"Jasmine." said the girl.

After Hannah finished, she gave the pen and book back to her. "There you go."

"Thank you." Hannah gave the girl a smile and the girl smiled back before leaving with her mom.

Natalie turned to Hannah "Okay, anyway...where was I? Oh, yeah....you shouldn't be nervous. Plus, you sing in front of millions of people every night, and you're nervous now? You're teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, you can do this, am I right?"

Hannah nodded "You're totally right. I can do this!"

"Do what?"

Hannah turned around, and shrieking a bit when she saw Oliver. "Uh…I-I was just telling Natalie I can do the concert tomorrow. See, she thought I was too nervous to go on stage. Which is why I said that I could do this. I was telling her that…"

"…Okay, well, you two have fun. And Hannah…" Natalie whispered in her ear "….try avoid doing that." She smiled at Oliver. "Well, bye."

Hannah smiled at Oliver. "Thanks for setting this up by the way. You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I know. The idea just came to me, so how could I not go with it?" Oliver looked at Lola. Somehow, he knew they were all behind that big plant near the exit.

"Our cover's blown. RUN!" Lola whispered. She pretended to make a dramatic exit for a couple of seconds. She stopped and turned around, seeing Jackson and Natalie staring at her with a wierd look, which then made her laugh. "I just wanted to try that out. No, really, lets go."

"You know, during these past few weeks, I've been seeing a totaly differant side of you." Hannah continued.

"Well I guess you can say that. I haven't been tripping over inanimate objects latley, so thats a good sign." he replied.

She giggled "Very true. But I'll still remember you as the dork of a doghnut who happens to be one of my best friends." Hannah decided to make her move, so she did..or at east tried to. Leaning over towards Oliver, she moved closer. Right before their lips touched, Oliver interrupted. "Hey...look as this. They are serving the molten lava cake today." He showed her the menu.

"Yeah. That's just great. You pay attention to a stupid chocolate cake more than you do to me." she said under her breath, making sure that he didn't hear.

"Did you say something?" asked Oliver.

"Nope. Nothing at all." She was starting to think that Oliver wasn't that into her after all.

**_So what do you think? Please review:) Okay, now there's a little twist. All you have to do is tell me why is Oliver acting the way he is. You have to guess. If you do, I'll give you a sneek peek of the next chapter (and whats gonna happen)  
AND  
There's a new surprise couple (hint: its surprising) so you have a chance on guessing who might they be. (hint: they don't really become a 'couple', its complicated tho-which leads to all the drama) You probably will figure it out eventually, lol:P  
And I'll give you a sneek peek of the next chapter, also.  
OR  
If you guess BOTH (which I highly doubt, hehe), I'll give you a....well I'm out of virtual prizes...how about a virtual chocolate cupcake with halowwen sprinkles, lolz:P  
Anyone who guesses ANY of these also gets a shout out in my next chapter:)  
So...GOOD LUCK!!:)  
If you guess the 1st one, you get a cookie:)_****_  
If you guess the 2nd one, you get a muffin:)  
Nuff said:)_****_  
OKAY, I'M SHUTTING UP NOW:P_**


	8. Summer Drama

_**Hey! So here is the next chapter….Ohh, the chills. I bet some of you are wondering who the surprise 'couple' is. It gets the story more interesting or 'intense'. Some of you have guessed right...well, only 1 has guessed right (DomiRae-TokioHotelPixi-), mainly because I'm sooo nice and I've given like a hundred chances:] Congratz anywayz. Most ppl didn't even bother to guess (lol) As for answer number 1, it relates to the surprise couple who once again. Should I really say the word couple? Cuz they don't exactly become one....or do they?**_

_**ANSWER NO. 1: see for yourself**_

_**ANSWER NO. 2: and see for yourself:P:P**_

_**Are you ready? LOL, okay, here's the chapter and plz R & R!**_

_**XOXO, trisha.218**_

Lola was on her bed, wondering how the date went. She guess it went pretty well, unless Olver did something wrong...again. Jackson was watching T. V. on the couch, changing the channels every two seconds, and not caring whatsoever. Natalie was just skipping happily, due to the amount of sugar she just had a while ago.

"You know, I really hope the date went well. If it didn't and he STILL hasn't told her how he feels, I think I'm gonna lose it. He's had so many chances." started Lola.

Jackson looked up. "You're telling me. I usually don't care about stuff like this, but they've gotta get together already." He got up from the couch "So that we can all go back to living our normal, natural lives."

Natalie jumped in "I hope the date went well. I just find it magical playing cupid, thats all." She continued skipping happily.

Jackson watched her skip, tracing her footsteps, wondering how many cans of pepsi she had in the last half hour. "So how many cans of pepsi did you have?"

"About half a dozen." she smiled.

"Well, that explains it." said Lola.

Just then, the door opened, seeing Hannah, they all rushed towards the door. Except Jackson, who slowly changed the channel.

"So…how did it go?" Natalie jumped.

"Why don't you ask him?" she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Mil--I mean, Hannah, what happened?" Lola looked worried.

Hannah ignored her, and went into her room.

They both saw Oliver, holding a rib in one hand, and a chocolate cake in the other.

Lola and Natalie looked at each other and nodded, and they both hit him on the shoulder.

Oliver looked at both of them and offered them the last piece of cake."Look, I'm sorry I didn't get you any, but they were all out!"

Natalie glared at Oliver "What did you do?"

He continued "I ate most of the cake, I'm sorry."

"No, I don't mean that. Why is Hannah upset?" demanded Natalie.

"Wh--what do you mean?" Oliver stuffed the last piece of cake in his mouth.

"Oh. Forget it, you're hopeless." Lola added. Both girls walked away and proceeded into Hannah's room. During all of this, Jackson sat just there, staring at it all; completely clueless to what had just happened.

Natalie opened the door. "Knock, knock. Guess who."

Hannah was holding a pillow to her face and muttered a "Go away" which didn't come out too clear.

"Come on, Hannah, tell us what happened" Lola took a seat on the chair beside her bed.

Natalie nodded her head "You know, your problems won't go away until you tell someone about them first."

Hannah raised her head a bit "Thanks for the heads up, Dr. Phil" and sank back down again.

"Just tell us." Lola continued.

Hannah turned around, still holding the pillow as she told them. "All he can talk about was his stupid varieties of chocolate cakes. He wasn't even paying attention to me." She took a deep breath "And when I tried to make my move, he shoved the menu in my face."

Both Natalie and Lola gasped. "How could this have happened? All of my calculations proved that Oliver really likes you." stated Natalie.

"Calculations?" Asked Hannah, confused.

"Yeah, I just like to say that to look smart, but never mind. I can't believe he did that though."

"Yeah." Lola looked at Natalie "Dr. N, I think I know what we have to do" she started rolling up her sleeves, while getting up from the chair.

Hannah got a horrified look on her face "What are you gonna-?"

They both laughed "We're kidding." snorted Lola.

Hannah put the pillow in front of her face and flopped down on the bed. They were all started once the door opened..

Hannah sat up. "Dad?"

Robby Ray came and sat on the chair right beside Hannah's bed. "Jackson told me you were upset."

Hannah's eyes widened "Really? I thought he was totally clueless about this."

"Well, he didn't get the information from Oliver no matter how many times he asked about it; but he knew something was bothering you."

Lola formed a little heart with her hands "Awww."

Hannah then looked at Lola.

"I'm gonna go now." Lola got up and opened the door.

"Oliver, may I see you outside?" she started, as soon as she shut the door.

"Okay just one sec." He was playing Grand Thert Auto IV.

Lola raised her voice "Now."

Oliver looked up "Okay, fine" He put down his game control on the couch and started towards the door.

Lola turned around "This will only take a sec" she said to Jackson.

Jackson smiled "Ya, sure, whatever."

Lola continued walking, with Oliver behind her, until they were in the hallway. She closed the door, and started talking. "What the hell's wrong with you?" she hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! I see someone has some anger issues!" he said, while holding his shoulder. "And about what?"

Lola glared at him "The date, you goof. Why did you act the way you did? I thought you wanted to tell her."

"I thought I did, but I dunno." he looked at the floor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Something's in the way. Like I said before, I've got a lot on my mind. Weren't you ever in a situation like this?"

Lola knew exactly how it felt like. Ever since her and Miley had become friends, she was secretly crushing on her brother; the guy who was supposed to be totally repulsive to her. She figured Miley could never accept the fact that her best friend and her brother could ever go out..so she started chasing other guys in order to get over him.

Oliver nodded "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I just wish it was easier than...this." He was about to open the door when Lola grabbed his arm.

"Oliver, wait."

Lola looked at Oliver for a flat five seconds, then got lost in his eyes...what was exactly happening? She was getting that same feeling Oliver just told her about.

Without thinking, Oliver kissed Lola. Lola slowly backed away. She got that horrified look on her face and so did Oliver.

"Um..." she started.

"I'm sorry." Oliver had that worried look in his eyes.

"We should really go..." Lola continued.

"...Yeah." said Oliver, embarrased.

Lola opened the door to the hotel room, seeing Jackson on the couch still.

"Hey. That took a bit longer than I thought." he said.

"Yeah...well, someone had to talk some sence into him." she laughed nervously.

"I'm going to sleep." Oliver ran into his room as fast as he could.

"Ya, me too." She also ran to her room as fast as she could.

Jackson was left in the room, totally confused and wondering what had just happend.

Lola needed to get away from it all. She still could not believe that she kissed her best friend. She saw Natalie heading towards the couch where Jackson was. "Natalie. Can I talk to you?"

Natalie already knew there was something wrong, due to the fact that Lola was shaking all over. She ran to Lola, and told her to meet her in the bathroom.

Lola followed her to the bathroom and closed the door behind her once she entered.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Natalie was walking in a small circle.

Lola came towards her and whispered "Oliver kissed me."

Natalie's eyes grew wide. "Wh-what?" she whisperd/screamed.

Lola began to lower her head. "And that's not even the worst part." She raised her head and took a deep breath. "I think I may have feelings for him too."

"But you're dating Jackson! You really liked him!" she continued whispering angrily.

"I don't even know anymore." she started pouting and sat on the bathroom floor "Let's face it. If Jackson finds out, he'll brake up with me and then never speak to me again. Hannah will be too mad to speak with me too." She got up and continued. "They'll probably never speak to Oliver again, and its all my fault!" she whispered.

Before Natalie could open her mouth, Lola continued talking "And then everyone's summer will be ruined...First global warming, now this?! What's next, 2012?"

Natalie shushed her. "Everything's gonna be alright. You just need to think about your true feelings towards Jackson."

Lola nodded and closed her eyes. She started smiling all of a sudden. "He's so cute."

Natalie was so relieved. "See, I told you. You've still got feelings for him." She approached Lola "Now, who do you think is the cutest one of all?"

Lola smiled "Oliver." She still had her eyes closed.

Expecting to hear the name 'Jackson', Natalie rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

Hannah opened the door, not expecting anyone to be in here, she jumped. "There you are." She approached them with a smile. "C'mon, we gotta go."

Lola looked confused "Where?"

"Where do you think? We're going to Italy. I thought you knew. That's our next destination." She looked at Natalie and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything. Have an awesome summer."

Nataile smiled "Thanks. You too."

Hannah walked out of the bathroom. "We're going in an hour, so hurry up."

"Where's your phone?" Natalie raced towards Lola's room.

Lola followed "You don't look in my suitcase!" She bolted right into her room and got her cell phone, which was on her dresser. "Here." She handed it to Natalie.

Natalie punched in her phone number and gave it back to Lola. "Let me know how things are going, okay?"

Lola looked at her phone and smiled "Okay."

Lola and Natalie gave each other a hug.

Jackson walked in and came in between Lola and Natalie. "Sharing a goodbye hug, I see." He looked at Natalie "Take care of yourself."

Natalie smiled "You too." She went out of the room with a frown, looking back at Jackson and Lola. She is hoping that everything would fall into place before it was too late.

**_Long chapter? Si! (I hoped I spelt it right, lol) But, yeah, I had to make this a long chapter because all the drama starts here. And I'm not only talking about what's happening between Lilly and Oliver. There will be more...yuppers. Most intersting chapter yet? Leave a review and tell me what you think!_**


	9. Drifting Apart

__

**Hey guys! I just finished this chapter and decided to post this up=) I've got a few comments from you Loliver haters…So, ask yourselves this-which do you think will win: Loliver or Lackson/Moliver? Which pairing(s) do you think I'm a bigger fan of? That's all I'm telling you right now. Oh, and one more thing…The next chapter will be named after a song (I'm gonna give you 4 choices. You can guess if you want. I'm gonna clue you in along the way like I did the last time. There's always about 1 or 2 ppl who try to guess…mostly because ppl dnt like guessing, or are too lazy to…=P)**

**Okay, the choices are:**

**a) Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry**

**b) Start Over by The Abandoned Pools**

**c) New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco**

**d) 7 Things by Miley Cyrus**

**Just saying, but ALL of these songs are on my ipod. Only one of them is my true favourite-can you guess which one? One of these songs is gonna be an inspiration for the next chapter!=D Good luck!**

**Please R & R!**

**XOXO trisha.218-HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Lilly was clutching her hands to her head. She nodded and sighed. "I mean, the last thing I want to do is hurt them, but I can't stop thinking about you."

Oliver put Lilly's hands in his and looked at her sweetly "I can't stop thinking about you either." He kissed her on the cheek. "But what they don't know won't hurt them."

Oliver and Lilly both looked at each other, slowly coming closer. Lilly and Oliver's lips were a millimetre apart when she heard Jackson calling her.

"LILLY. LILLY?"

She found herself on a nice, leather seat. She looked around. Now she remembered where she was. She was in the private jet, coming to Italy. "THAT. WAS. HORRIBLE." Lilly said in a high pitch.

"Another bad dream?" Jackson smiled "Was it Leather Face or Edwards Sissorhands chasing after you?"

Lilly looked confused, mainly because of the dream she just had. She snapped back to reality shortly after, although she was still in shock. "Ummm…Edward Sissorhands?"

Jackson snapped his fingers, kind of like when someone gets an answer right, and is extremely proud of it. "I KNEW IT!" He crossed his arms "I know you so well. Oh, and anyway, we're in Italy." He took Lilly's hand and helped her up.

Miley looked at Lilly, then at Oliver "Aww. Isn't that sweet? I wish I had someone who cares about me like that." she hinted at Oliver.

Oliver just smiled "Yeah. I guess it would be great." he started walking in the opposite rection, making sure that he won't hint anything about his kiss with Lilly.

Miley frowned. She could not believe that Oliver was this clueless. After thinking about it, when was he not this clueless? She was just standing there, admiring Oliver from a far, when Lilly bumped into Miley.

Miley fell on the floor, making everyone look towards them. Lilly gasped "Oh, I am soooo sorry Miley!" Lilly helped her up.

Miley dusted her clothes off. "It's okay. You didn't see me there."

"Still. Oh and, just for the record, whatever I did or will do, you know I'll be really sorry..whatever it is, right?"

"Yeah. I guess." Miley looked suspicious "And why are you asking me this?"

Lilly smiled "No reason." She took her luggage and ran out the door as fast as she could.

Miley had a hunch that something was going on, something Lilly did that she regretted, but what?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilly looked at the map Jackson was holding. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"That's it." Robby Ray grabbed the map from Jackson. "I'm taking over." He looked at the map and pointed north "We are supposed to be going this way. That's where St. Regis grand hotel is, son."

Jackson tried to laugh "I knew that. I just wanted to…look around."

After five minutes of walking, they finally reached the hotel. After checking in, they went upstairs to their hotel room. Lilly was the first to gasp when the door opened. She then ran towards the table where the truffles were. She held one in her hand and turned around. "Look, they have truffles. I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Lilly ate the whole truffle in one bite.

Jackson and Oliver rushed to get a truffle too. They both took one and ate it right away.

Miley noticed her dad wasn't beside her. She then saw him reaching for the truffles. Miley went to the nearest room so she can get ready for the concert in an hour.

As Miley came to open the door, she noticed that most of the truffles were gone. Lilly and Jackson were sitting on the couch, Oliver was playing a super Mario game, and Robby Ray came from the room next door.

"Has anyone remembered that Hannah has a concert in half an hour?" said Miley as she was putting on her wig.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget." Robby put his hand on Miley's shoulder. "The limo's right outside." He looked at Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver "Y'all have a great time now, ya hear?"

Miley crossed her arms "CSI Marathon on T. V. tonight?"

Robby Ray nodded. "Of course."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hannah turned around once and put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a nice, black shirt with purple strips and a red skirt with red shoes. "So y'all like it?"

Lola nodded "Yeah. It's a cute outfit."

Mike was hoping to get a chance to talk to Lola some time tonight. They had to figure something out, if they didn't, things would get ugly. Hannah turned around and went to the refreshments table.

Mike grabbed Lola's hand and took her inside Hannah's dressing room. He faced Lola "Look, we've got to figure something out. Otherwise we'll end up with no friends--if they find out."

Lola tapped her chin "Well, I've given this a lot of thought." She sighed "We just have to forget that it never happened."

"You mean the kiss?"

"Yes, I mean the kiss," she whispered "and talk quieter. I'm not so thrilled about it either, but it was an accident, right?"

"Of course."

"There you are!" She looked around "Why are y'all in my dressing room?" She crossed her arms, waiting for a response. What Lola and Mike didn't know was that Hannah eavesdropped on their 'conversation' She pretended that she did not know about the kiss. "C'mon. I've got to get on stage. And don't wander off again." She was quickly walking out of the dressing room, hiding the hurt expression behind that fake smile.

Jackson saw Hannah walking on stage without saying anything. He knew that there was something wrong. Lola and Mike came shortly after. He approached them and started talking "Do any of you know why Miley's so upset?"

Both Lola and Mike nodded. "Nope." they both said.

Jackson looked at both of them "I think I know what's going on."

They both exchanged nervous glances.

"Miley told you two what was bothering her, and she made you promise not to tell anyone else. Right?"

Lola smiled "YES. That's exactly what's going on. I'm sorry, but she told us not to tell anyone else."

Jackson nodded and smiled "Yeah. I kind of got used to that. But, no worries. Now, I'm going to check out the candy store this place has. Its HUGE." He then ran out the door.

"OOh. I want to go." Lola walked a few steps until she felt Oliver tugging on her arm, which almost made her fall.

"No. We need a plan." Mike whispered.

"Well..." Lola looked at the floor. "...I don't know how to say this, but I've been thinking about it, and...." She looked up at Mike "...I think we need to tell them."

Oliver jumped back "WHAT? WHY?"

"Because if they hear it from someone else, they'll hate us even more. Look, they'll get mad either way." Lola pleaded.

Mike took a deep breath "Okay, but I've got to work up the nerve to tell them."

"That's actually not a bad idea. You can tell them. Good luck." Lola tried to escape, but Mike wouldn't let her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I love this place." Jackson entered eating a big bag of caramel popcorn. Lola and Mike got up from the seats they were sitting in and ran to Jackson.

He offered them some caramel popcorn, but they refused. "Okay, what's going on with you two lately? You're not even trying to take any popcorn."

Hannah was walking around, while talking to someone. She was tall, about the same age as Jackson, and had long, straight black hair. She was also wearing a short, red dress with hoop earrings. Hannah couldn't believe neither of them haven't even noticed that she had finished performing. Actually, it wasn't a surprise at all--due to the trouble between Lilly and Oliver. Jackson, on the other hand, was always this clueless.

"Hey guys." Hannah faked a smile, again. Lola and Mike both knew that Hannah knew something that she wasn't supposed to hear. What if she knew about the kiss? What would happen now?

Lola and Mike both avoided looking directly at Hannah.

Hannah introduced them to her new fried "Guys, this is Jackie. Jackie, these are my..." she glared at Lola and Mike "...friends."

Jackie smiled "Nice to meet you." she turned to Hannah. "I did not expect this at all. When I won backstage passes, I didn't know it would be this great." she jumped.

Hannah smiled and murmured under her breath "At least someone's having a great day." Hannah clapped her hands. "Okay, moving on...Jackie invited us to a party....a celebrity party."

Lola, Mike, and Jackson all looked confused. They wondered how she could get herself in a party like that.

Jackie whispered "I know some people." and nodded. "Well, let's go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson, Mike, Hannah, and Lola all looked around "This is so cool" began Lola.

Jackie twirled around. "Well, hope you enjoy it. This is, after all, a celebrity party in Rome."

Hannah tapped Jackson and whispered something to him.

Jackson smiled at Jackie, Lola, and Mike "This will only take a sec." Both Hannah and Jackson walked away, worrying Lola and Mike.

"We've got to find them." Lola told Mike. "We'll also be right back." she told Jackie.

Jackie was curious, so she followed them. Hannah noticed Lola approaching them, which made her walk the opposite direction. Lola told Mike to follow Hannah, so that she could talk to Jackson. Her heart started racing as she approached him. Jackson saw Lola, looking hurt.

"Jackson..." she started.

"Hannah told me about you and Oliver."

"It was an accident...I-I..." Lola continued.

Jackson nodded "I noticed how you were looking at him, lately..." he put his hands on Lola's shoulders. "...I just think you need to figure this out on your own."

Tears started to flow as Jackson looked in her eyes. "...Jackson, what are you saying?"

Jackson took a deep breath "I'm saying....until you figure this out..." He released his hands from Lola and nodded slowly "...I don't think I can do this."

Lola could not believe what she was hearing. Her tears reached her cheeks, and her feet planted firmly on the ground, not moving an inch.

Jackson frowned, then kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

Lola nodded "No, I should be the one who's sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

Jackson never thought that Lilly was the one who would break his heart. He just stood there, watching Lola run past the big crowd. He felt horrible about all of this. Lilly was about the only girl he had ever truly fallen in love with.

Jackie witnessed it all, knowing what really happened between those two. She knew exactly how Lola felt. Jackie was devastated after her boyfriend broke up with her a couple months back. Without giving it a second thought, she followed Lola, disappearing into the crowd.

**_=( When I read over this chapter, it made me sad...even though I'm the one who wrote it. Some of you may even think of me as a very evil peson, making the last chapter a Loliver chapter...and now, ending the chapter like this. But, it gets you thinking, what is gonna happen next? Oh, and I have introduced a new character, as you may know. Merry Christmas,_** _**DomiRae-TokioHotelPixi-**__**Hope you liked your character;)**_


	10. New Perspective

_**So it has been a really long long long long long long long long time...like nine months or something. Anyway, some of you probably thought I abandoned this story, (or not)but thats not how I roll. I don't abandon stories, I make myself finish them even though its been a long long long long long time. Ok then...nine months later you've got a continuation! And I guess you already know what song this chapter is named after so-THERE. (New Perspective by Panic! at the disco)**_

_**=)**_

_**Note: I won't be writing 'XOXO, trisha.218'Nah, that sound too girly. Plus, I feel like I'm in an episode of gossip girl, the way they say that towards the end-or the beginning (only watched it once or twice) Instead, I'll give you some lyrics to songs I enjoy, and you can guess them.**_

_**With her feet on the ground  
**__**And her head in the clouds  
**__**Well go get your shovel  
**__**And we'll dig a deep hole  
**__**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Lyrics by a band:D**_

"I know that, but the problem is..." Jackie said into her phone.

"Look, its not that hard, you just have to find out where you're actually going. You've always been bad at directions." Natalie took a piece of cake and proceeded to her table. "I've been there more than you can even count so I'll help you. Just hold on a sec.." The blonde placed her cake and her bluetooth on the table, heading towards the door.

Jackie was waiting impatiently for more directions, because really...she has no idea where she was going. She lost Lola like a minute after when she got distracted by a chocolate fountain. Jackie pressed her ears towards the nearby bathroom when she heard someone repeating "I hate my life, I hate my life" in a very familiar voice. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

"So, is this how you're gonna spend your night? Sitting on the floor, while repeating only three words over and over?"

Lola looked up "I'm not repeating only three words." She quickly looked away.

Jackie was startled when she heard a loud beep from her cell, which she totally forgot about.

"Ugh, I had to switch phones, sorry. So where are you?"

"I found her."

"Jackie, put me on video chat."

Jackie handed the phone to Lola after setting up the video chat on her iphone.

Lola wiped away her tears and grabbed the phone from her. "Natalie?"

"Hi."

"You're a blonde now?"

Natalie smiled right away and was filled with excitement. "Yeah, I just dyed it this weekend, how does it look?"

Lola smiled for the first time in an hour. "It looks great on you."

"Thanks! Now, on to more important stuff…" Natalie looked down for two seconds "...Jackie's told me about what happened.."

Lola looked back and forth from Jackie to Natalie, confused. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Jackie jumped up "Yeah, we're total bffs."

Natalie nodded "What she said." After five seconds, Natalie continued. "I'm so sorry about what happened between you two….actually, between all of you. I just feel like I would've been able to fix it, but I didn't. I so sorry.."

"It's not your fault, its mine." Lola got up from the dirty bathroom floor. She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her wig. She opened her purse and took out her makeup bag. She then turned to Jackie and handed her phone "Here. I'll be ready in like five minutes…just…wait for me outside the bathroom." She noticed Jackie heading towards the door. "Oh, and Natalie, I'll let you know how things go later." She yelled.

"Ok then!" Natalie yelled back.

Jackie had no idea what Lola was planning. She turned around and headed towards the door. As soon as the door closed behind her, Natalie started again."She's planning something. Just dunno what, so…"

After some time has passed Lola put everything in her purse and double checked in the mirror, making sure she was looking perfect.

"….Yeah, tell me about it. Anyways, I gotta go. Ttyl."

The phone went blank, at the same time, hearing the door open behind her.

"Ok, I have a plan.

Jackie turned around and put her phone into her purse. "Ok. What's the plan?"

Lola crossed her arms "Well, all I have to do is try to live life from a new perspective, while trying to get Jackson and Miley's forgiveness. And that's where you come in."

Jackie had the biggest grin once she heard Lola say those lines. "O M G, this is gonna be so cool."

"Ok, what you'll do is try and find Hannah-and I'll find Jackson and Oliver. Could I see your cell phone please?"

"Ok…sure." Jackie handed her the cell phone. Lola copied her number into her phone and vice versa.

"I'll call you later, and make sure you have Hannah with you." Lola gave back her phone. "Oh, and I put myself as LaBrawn."

Jackie gave her a weird look. "Why that name?"

"Because I don't want my best friend to know that you have my number, that's why."

"Ok then…I'll try and find Hannah." Jackie dialled her phone and put it to her ear. "Hannah, meet me downstairs near the elevator. Ok then. Bye."

"Ok, so I'll call you later. I'll try and find them. Might be hard though." Jackie continued.

"Find who?"

Lola turned around.

"Well, you're halfway there." Jackie pointed out.

She linked arms with Oliver "You go find Hannah, and we will go find Jackson."

"Cool." Jackie ran to the elevator and waved to them before the door closed.

Oliver looked confused "So, you're over it?"

Lilly squeezed Oliver's arm and talked through her teeth. "You know, if you mess anything else up, I'll destroy you. Got it?"

"Ow ow ow." He pulled away while messaging his right arm. "Don't worry about it. I won't."

Lola smiled and nodded.

"By the way, I saw Jackson a minute ago. He's still at the same place, so it won't be that hard to find him."

"Perfect."

"I just can't believe her, you know. I mean, how can she do this? She knows I like Mike, but she kisses him anyway." Miley rolled her eyes "I can't believe it-all these years of being her best friend, when all this time she was going to stab me in the back." By the time she finished that sentence, she noticed that she has fully beaten her plate of desserts. Jackie walked a few steps backwards. Miley then noticed about ten people were watching her.

"Sorry about that, nothing to see here, carry on."

"Okay, there he is." Lilly pointed to the place were Jackson was at.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Lilly nodded "I'm sure."

_**Another chapter done! See, I didn't abandon this…I was just busy (However, my vacation started a month ago)  
**__**So by busy, I meant training pokemon.  
**__**If you wanna guess above, PM me. Oh, and I kinda switched from Miley to Hannah, Lola to Lilly...so just sayin, don't get confured (still in their disguises)**_

_**Ok...Bye=D**_

**_Edit: Sorry, its shorter than the last, I'll try and find time to write a longer chapter. Oh, and one more thing-I'm gonna add in a little twist, or a big one-yup-you can guess if you want, and I'll give you a shout out in the beginning of the next chapter:) Good luck!_**


End file.
